WWE
The WWE Games is a series of professional wrestling video games based on the American professional wrestling promotion WWE. The first title in the series was WCW vs. the World published by THQ in 1996 for the PlayStation. Since 1997 THQ have been the official video game publisher of WWE's video games until the 2013 THQ Chapter 11 Bankrupty and was sold to 2K Sports for continuation of the gaming era. The games in the series are primarily developed by the Japanese based company, Yuke's. WWF v.s. WCW Monday Night Wars The first wrestling game in the Monday Night Wars era mainly started on WCW vs. the World. The sequel to WCW vs. the World, WCW vs. NWO: World Tour was THQ's first foray into the N64 wrestling scene and is a semi sequel to the WWF v.s. WCW Monday Night Wars Quadrology. A 2nd sequel, WCW/nWo Revenge, would build upon the engine tremendously by introducing ring entrances, improved graphics, more arenas, more signature moves, actual WCW championships, attire modification, and other improvements. WWF WrestleMania 2000 was the very first WWE game to be published by THQ for the Nintendo 64 after a the wrestling company ended its long relationship with Acclaim Entertainment after witnessing the video game success of its competitor, World Championship Wrestling (WCW), on behalf of THQ sharing the same engine ideas from Virtual Pro Wrestling 2: Ōdō Keishō. The series ended in WWE No Mercy, Because No Mercy was the last wrestling game to be developed by Asmik Ace and AKI for the Nintendo 64 (A sequel, to be named after the WWF Backlash event was in early development before it was cancelled). The alternate video game developer of the Monday Night Wars era was the defunct Inland Productions that are mainly based on WCW Nitro and WCW/nWo Thunder as a spin-off titles to the main series. Stand-alone WWF No Mercy was the first 2000 THQ released title for the Game Boy Color and Nintendo 64. With Authority! was in 2001 solely for home computers. WWF Betrayal was released in 2001 and available only for the Game Boy Color. WWE Crush Hour was released in 2003 and was available on PlayStation 2 and GameCube. WWE Aftershock was released in 2005 on N-Gage. WWE All Stars was released in 2011 for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 PlayStation Portable, Wii, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation 2. WrestleMania series WWF WrestleMania 2000 was the first THQ WrestleMania-themed video game to be released in 1999 for the Nintendo 64. WWF Road to WrestleMania was released in 2001 for Game Boy Advance. WWE WrestleMania X8 was released in 2002 for GameCube. WWE Road to WrestleMania X8 was released in 2002 for Game Boy Advanced. WWE WrestleMania XIX was released in 2003 for GameCube. WWE WrestleMania 21 was released in 2005 for Xbox. WWE Legends of WrestleMania was released in 2009 for PlayStation 3, Xbox, and IOS. Program based series WWF No Mercy was released in 1999 for the Nintendo 64. WWF Raw was released in 2002 for Xbox and Microsoft Windows. WWE Raw 2 was released in 2003 for Xbox. WWE Survivor Series was released in 2004 for Game Boy Advance. Hbk SmackDown! Series WWF SmackDown! was the first video game to be released in the SmackDown! series. It was released in 2000 for PlayStation. WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role was released in late 2000 for PlayStation. WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It was released in 2001 for PlayStation 2. WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth came out in 2002 for PlayStation 2. or In 2003, WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain came out for PlayStation 2. SmackDown vs. Raw series The series took place after the original WWF Smackdown! videogames. See more * Category:THQ former franchises Category:THQ former licensees Category:WWE